


The Fool and the High Priestess

by LittleBookwormOtaku



Category: La Storia della Arcana Famiglia, アルカナ・ファミリア | Arcana Famiglia
Genre: BAMF Aiyana, BAMF Libertà, Developing Relationship, Empathy, F/M, First work - Freeform, Jolly knows a lot, Journey, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nova is Confused, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Tarot, Telepathy, bad memories, is tense for Aiyana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBookwormOtaku/pseuds/LittleBookwormOtaku
Summary: Aiyana Serafin and Libertà are mindlinked. Libertà doesn't know why, but Aiyana does.  After all, she is the one who activated it. It's because of their Arcana- The High Priestess only appears when The Fool decides to become stronger.  When Aiyana appears at the Arcana Famiglia's headquarters,  Libertà realizes that the time has come to release the seals he holds. However, there is a price- Libertà and those around him must relieve all of his memories. What will happen when those in the family sees his and Aiyana's troubling past? How are the two of them the strongest Arcana holders of all time? And what's this about some really important destiny that could destroy the world if it's not fulfilled?Can be found on Wattpad under the same title & username





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this ONCE and ONCE ONLY:   
> 1\. I do not own Arcana Famiglia.  
> 2\. Jolly's backstory is completely disregarded in this story.  
> 3\. This was written before Arcana Famiglia 2, so it will not have the same elements as it.

"Hello," a little girl whispered to the crying Libertà. "Are you alright?" She was the prettiest girl Libertà had ever seen, with waist-length silver hair, striking violet eyes, and pale, unmarked skin, which was an oddity at this orphanage. Libertà thought that she was the same age as him, but it was impossible to tell- she had a timeless quality to her, like an ethereal goddess.

Libertà wiped his tears away and healed himself. "Yes," he said almost inaudibly. He then froze. He had shown his ability!

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm Aiyana. Aiyana Serafin. It's alright if you don't want to tell me your name. You have a gift, you know that? You can do so much, like heal incurable diseases. You don't have to do what the Wardens **(that's what they call the 'caretakers' of the orphanage)** tell you to do." The girl said. Aiyana smiled and took Libertà's hand gently. Unbeknownst to him, Libertà's stigmata glowed for a few seconds, and faded. 

Aiyana knelt on the dirty floor. "Here." She handed him a necklace, a small opal set in platinum, on a titanium string.

"What is it?" Libertà asked, trying to put it on. Aiyana quickly moved forward and fastened it on his neck.

"My gift to you. Goodbye, Libertà." 

Libertà never saw her again, and he never figured out how the beautiful silver-haired girl knew his name. Not until over a decade later.

* * *

**Hello, AO3! I'm LittleBookwormOtaku, and this is my first work on this site. Those of you who have read this (and my dead fic _The Dhampir Princess_ ) on Wattpad know that I am notoriously inconsistent with updates and often disappear for months at a time. This is because I am either A) busy with school, B) reading fanfiction to the point that I forget my own, or C) working on my other unpublished stories, one of which I am completely revamping because the characters are too OP and don't make sense. I do have 5 other chapters already written and posted on the aforementioned website, and will be posting them here; however, don't really expect me to post in bulk like this at all. Thank you for reading _The Fool and the High Priestess!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiyana acts suspicious, and Libertà freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics- Aiyana thinking in the mind link  
> Italics and underline- Libertà thinking in the mind link

Aiyana Serafin silently walked through the streets of Regalo. Her boots barely made a noise as they hit the stone. She wore all black- shirt, jeans, socks, boots, and hoodie. The hood was pulled up to cover her noticeable silver hair. Her bright purple eyes were hidden by black sunglasses. Suspicious much? Of course, but that was the point- to catch the eye of the Arcana Famiglia.

Her plan was to get noticed and pulled in for questioning, then reveal that she was an Arcana holder and join the Family. When she was introduced to the family, she would do the spell and they would be at the Castle of Memories.

She was _so_ bored, waiting for a patrol. _Hey,_ _Libert_ _à_ _?_

_Yeah?_

_When the_ hell _is the next patrol?_

_Why do want to know?_

_Just tell me!_

_No can do,_ _Aiya_ _._

Aiyana sighed. This was really annoying. She was trying to hide her arrival from Libertà, but she was also trying to get there quickly. The spell could only be cast during the height of the sun or moon. But... wouldn't it be easier to get noticed if she was going toward Famiglia Headquarters?

_Well, duh. Why didn't I think of that?_

_Think of what?_

_Nothing._

Aiyana started jogging towards the Famiglia's headquarters. She glanced furtively around, hoping to see a patrol. She was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind. Aiyana twisted, trying to get out of her captor's grip, and saw a bald, dark-skinned man with a red Arcana tattooed on his head. Dante, contracted of The Emperor. _Looks like they caught me._

Caught you doing what? For God's sake, AiyanaSerafin, just tell me what you're doing! It had better not be contraband, or else... Libertà went off on a rant on what he'd do if she was breaking the law. Aiyana ignored him.

"You're coming with me, miss," Dante said sternly, handcuffing her. Phase 1 complete. She was led to an interrogation room, and was signaled to sit down in a chair.

"Alright. I'm going to ask you some questions. Take off your hood and sunglasses, please. Failure to comply will result in a prolonged sentence."

"You act like I've done something wrong. Walking around in dark clothes isn't a crime," Aiyana muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Dante asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Aiyana Serafin."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What were you doing out there?"

"I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

 _Hey,_ _Aiya_ _. Where are you?_ Okay... this was not a good time for Libertà to be asking questions about her whereabouts. Oh, well. It might be better for him to know anyway.

_I'm in one of the Arcana_ _Famiglia's_ _interrogation rooms._

"WHAAAATTTTTT!?" Aiyana could hear his incredulous shout from across the property.  
  
  


* * *

**Aiyana can be patient when the time calls for it, but she isn't when patience isn't necessary. She's had enough of that in her home life, so she's impatient as much as possible. She also likes shocking people. I find her quite like Aelin Galathinyus from _Throne of Glass_ when it comes to that part of her personality. BTW, have any of you read _Kingdom of Ash_ yet? OMG, it's so good and so heartbreaking at the same time, especially if you SPOILER ALERT! like the Thirteen. **


	3. The Eternal Flower's Confrontation With Liberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion between our MCs.

**_Italics & Underline- Libertà thinking through the mind link_ **

_**Italics Only- Aiyana thinking through the mind link** _

Aiyana flinched as she heard Libertà yell. Maybe that _wasn't_ such a good idea.

_Hey! Keep it down!_

_How the heck am I supposed to do that when you lead me to believe that you're in Russia and then you say that you're barely a mile away from me!? I'm going over there._

_Wait! Don't-_

The door slammed open. A very angry blonde sixteen year old strode towards her, brow furrowed in rage.

"How did he get over here so quickly?" Aiyana muttered. She composed herself.

"Hey, Libertà,"she said bravely.

"Hey? HEY? That's all you say when you literally see someone that you haven't seen in eleven years and he's infuriated at you? Don't you have an ounce of shame!?" He shouted.

Aiyana saw in her peripheral vision that Felicità and Nova had poked their heads in, and all three of the other Tarocco holders had their mouths slightly open and eyes glazed over in shock, having never seen this side of their friend before. 

"Um..."

"And don't even try to lie. You know I could see through every one of them because of-" Aiyana suddenly lunged toward him, knocking Libertà to the ground and covering his mouth.

_Shut up. You nearly spilled our secret._   
Liberta's eyes widened.  
_Oops. Sorry._  
Aiyana sat up and smacked him on the head. _You are insufferable, you know that?_  
 _Yup._ Aiyana scowled at him. Libertà smirked in response. She sighed and stood.  
"If you keep on making stupid mistakes like that, someone's going to find out. Actually, it might not even matter anymore, since I'm here for Operation Activate Tarocco."  
"It's that time already? Man, time passes so quickly."

Libertà was one day going to pay for that laid-back attitude, Aiyana thought. "How long?" she asked. 

"You missed it." He was referring to the Sun's zenith. _Midnight?_

_Yeah. I'm going to talk about the Priestess now._

"How's the Tarocco seal doing?" Aiyana asked.

"Fine. How 'bout yours?"

"Wait, Miss Serafin has a Tarocco Contract?" Dante yelped.

"Yeah. What of it?" She asked dismissively. "By the way, Libertà, It's fine."

"What's Operation Activate Tarocco?" Nova demanded, striding toward them. 

Libertà and Aiyana ignored him. "How's Sahila?" Libertà inquired, referring to the celestial being that came with being bonded with the High Priestess. 

"A little bit disgruntled, I think, by having to stay in resting form." 

Nova looked annoyed from being overlooked. "Answer my question!"

The two mind-linked Tarocco Holders turned to him and said in unison, "No."

=====================================================

**_I have no idea how members are inducted into the Family, so I'm skipping over that part. So, timeskip to midnight._ **

Aiyana and Libertà stepped to the center of the courtyard. Libertà shivered. "It's freezing," he complained. 

Aiyana smiled wryly. "Just bear it for a few minutes. Come on. We've got a very small timeframe."

The two of them closed their eyes and started chanting. " _O domina Tempus amplectendi in dominico liceat. Nos primi omnium instituere sociis intellegere dolor sit senex vulnera sanaret._ "

The two of them started glowing, and the world collapsed into a silver vortex.

**_So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? This took me a looong time to finish. I hope you like it!_ **


	4. Nova's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV from Nova.

_What the hell is going on?_ Nova thought blearily. His thoughts were unclear and he decidedly _wasn't_ in his bed. It felt like he was on a marble floor. He heard talking, so he lay still, with his eyes still closed, so he could glean information.

"When are they waking up?" The annoyed voice was masculine. _Libertà_ , he thought. 

"Be patient, idiot. We have no control over that." That was the new girl. Her name was Aiyana, if he remembered correctly. Why were they talking about them waking up and having no control over it?

"Are you ready?" It was Aiyana again, though this time her voice was softer and much more kind.

"Mostly," Nova could almost _hear_ Libertà's grimace. "What will happen after the seals are removed? You're a Serafin, you should know. By the way, do Alfonso and Maria know about you joining the _famiglia_ _?_ "

A sigh. "Yeah. Mom and dad know. Grandpa wasn't too pleased. You know his vendetta against magic-users. Dad was pretty supportive, though." a sudden silence ensued.

"The two of you don't look a thing alike." _Huh? Is_ _Libertà_ _talking about_ _Aiyana's_ _father or someone else?_

"I got my looks from the D'Argento clan. Now why do you think that is?" Aiyana asked the last part sarcastically.

"Umm... I think Nova's up. He's probably been eavesdropping." _How did he know that?_

"Eaves don't drop."

"You always say that." Another sigh. "Alright, chickpea. Stop pretending and get over here." 

Nova slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. "Don't call me chickpea," he sighed. He saw high, vaulted ceilings lined with... was that silver? Rhodium? Palladium? Platinum? Nova didn't know. Everything else he could see was made of...yup. Marble. He stood on slightly shaky legs and walked over to them.

"I demand an explanation. Now," he snapped.

Libertà and Aiyana glanced at each other. "Later," Libertà promised. "When everyone's up."

Only then did Nova notice that the other main members of the family were there. Felicità was slumped on a couch, as was Luca. Sumire was on another couch with Mondo and Pace was sprawled on the floor. Debito was unconscious on a bunch of cushions. Where were Jolly and Dante? Nova scanned the room and found Jolly in an armchair by a (marble) fireplace. Dante was found on a lounge seat (he was apparently so big that there was no other place for him, save for the floor). He was about to turn back to the two of them when Jolly straightened up.

"Not this place again," Nova heard him mutter. _He's been here before?_ Aiyana walked towards him. 

"Hi, uncle Al," he heard her whisper. What Jolly did next nearly made Nova's eyes pop out of their sockets. Jolly _smiled_ and _kissed her forehead_. 

"Long time no see, _signorina_." Aiyana pouted.

"Don't call me that!" Nova looked for Libertà, hoping for clarification, but he was long gone. Where did he go? Nova heard a groan. Looks like everyone was waking up. Hopefully he would be _less_ confused rather than _more_ after this. 

"What is going on?" 

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I was hoping to write more but I feel like I've gone too long without updating.** **Ciaossu** **! (I've been reading too many** **KHR** **fanfics, LOL )**


	5. Revelations & Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explanation... but not much. Nova is still confused.

Both Aiyana and Libertà were nowhere to be found. Naturally, Nova was very irritated. He wanted to know what was going on. How did Aiyana and Libertà know each other? Why was Jolly so affectionate towards Aiyana? Aiyana had also called him _Uncle Al_. Did Jolly go by a different name?

"What's wrong, Nova?" Felicità asked.

"Nothing!" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"Where are Libertà and Aiyana?" Debito asked. He had tried to give Aiyana a nickname, and it hadn't gone over well. Aiyana had slapped him and there was a red mark on his cheek.

"Hurry up!" Nova heard Libertà hiss.

"Ow! It's not like I can quicken the process!" Was that Aiyana? It was her voice, but the speech pattern was different.

A pause. "My God, Aiyana. Turn around. _I'll_ put on the... What did you do, anyway? Get ... to a fire?"

"I'd ... it on... actually." _What the heck?_ Nova looked at the others in confusion.

"Yeah, right. My Tarocco isn't even ... How the _hell_ would I burn you? Walking disaster... not in battle."

After a few minutes' wait, the two of them finally emerged, Aiyana wearing a new shirt. Actually, it wasn't exactly a shirt, more like a tunic. Libertà did not look as if he had woken up on the floor or a sofa. Both of them, however, looked as if they hadn't had a good night's sleep. Aiyana's arms were bandaged, and it seemed like her torso was, too.

"You promised an explanation," Nova stated.

"Yeah, we did." Libertà agreed. Was he _stalling_? Now that wasn't like him at all.

"How about, we ask a question, and you answer," Nova looked around. They all seemed to be in agreement.

"First off, what's the relationship between Aiyana and Jolly? Why did she call him Uncle Al?" Aiyana blinked. She, Libertà, and Jolly suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone inched away from the dark-haired alchemist.

Aiyana wiped away tears from her eyes. "First of all, Jolly's birth name is Alessandro Serafin, which he still uses sometimes. He's my first cousin once removed. By the way, Al, Is Luca your son? You look awfully alike. And he's the spitting image of dad in his old photos."

"Yes," Jolly said calmly. "What I'd like to know is how you two know each other."

Libertà flinched. Aiyana started tugging at her hair- a nervous habit.

"Ah, not that question," Nova heard Libertà mutter. The two of the were silent for a while.

"Well?" Mondo demanded.

"We met at the orphanage,"Aiyana said flatly.

"No," Nova asserted.

Felicità frowned."No?"

"You mentioned that your parents knew that you joined the Family. You also said that your grandfather wasn't pleased. Jolly and Luca are obviously still alive. You couldn't have met at the orphanage because you aren't an orphan; you wouldn't have been there."

"Whoever said that I had been one of the orphans? I was just there," Aiyana said calmly.

"What is this place?" Felicità inquired.

"That, I can answer," Jolly said. "The Serafin family has long been connected to the Lady of Time and the Tarocco, as Nero Serafin created the rest of the cards- at one point, The Fool was the only one- and so, members of the Serafin family can take people to the White Fortress, a place unconnected to time and space. That means no one knows we're missing because they are frozen in time."


	6. Rituals and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird ritual. Also, we're all caught up with chapters, so don't expect any more for a while since I have writer's block.

_No one knows we're here!?"_ Pace yelled. 

"Exactly," said Aiyana in a monotone voice. She dropped in an undignified way onto a cushion. She heard her mother's voice saying, _"Posture, Aiyana Rosaria Serafin! You will act in a way that befits your station!"_ One little problem: _She didn't care._

Aiyana felt Alessandro's eyes boring into her back, but she had long learned to ignore the stares. She was the cumulation of two of the strongest magical families in history and heir to one of them, after all. Everyone stared when you had power and rank like that. She raised her head with dignity and said, "The reason Libertà and I invoked the _Stad Ama_ is because we need to release _Il Matto_. The world was thrown into imbalance when the oldest Tarocco was sealed-" Dante at least had the decency to look ashamed "-and the price of the unbinding ritual is for all of the holder's memories to be projected. Libertà and I agreed that you need to know his past for you to actually understand him."

"What past?" Felicità inquired in confusion. It was then that Aiyana realized that all of the Tarocco Team members, sans Dante, had no idea how Libertà was raised. _Great. Just great._

_ I know, right?_

_Li-ber-tà!_ Aiyana whined, though she had no idea why. Probably because of his general _annoyingness_. 

_I am_ not _annoying!_

"Keep telling yourself that," she told him.

"Why, you-"

"Awesome heiress to two noble families?"

"Shut up!" 

Everyone just stared at the pair of mind-linked Tarocco holders Jolly/Alessandro's mind was going into overdrive, trying to figure out what was going on. The rest of them had decided that Aiyana and Libertà were crazy and refused to think about it. 

"Wait...." Jolly murmured. "This doesn't have to do with your trip to Ombra Rosa Orphanage ten years ago, does it?"

Libertà flinched. Aiyana comfortingly placed her hand on his wrist. "Unfortunately, yes. It does. Now, do you mind? We need to release the seal." 

"I will help you." It was a statement of fact. Let it not be said that Alessandro Serafin abandoned his family in their time of need, even if they wouldn't admit that they needed help. He could feel that Aiyana and Libertà's power wouldn't be enough, even with Aiyana's D'Argento lineage.

Aiyana scowled. 

"Aiyana, we should let him." Libertà sounded unusually timid, as if he were afraid of something. "I just want to get this over with."

Aiyana nodded, and the three of them spread out. She produced ceremonial daggers. Jolly recognized the power of the materials used to make them. Gold for strength amplification and the masculine, silver for calming and the feminine. Steel for protection. Ruby for life energy, turquoise for the spirit. Alessandro's eyes widened as he saw _iron_ swirled in some of the daggers. At his questioning look, Aiyana explained, "for protection, in case the magic gets out of hand."

They used the daggers to draw a simple thaumaturgic triangle, and Aiyana proceeded to carve runes on the edges. 

The three of them stood at the vertices of the triangle. They channeled their magic into the circle, causing it to glow red, then purple, and finally silver. Throughout this, the three chanted, " _Hecate Dominae mysterii atrox iniuria ius vos voco. Summus sacerdos ex vincula relaxare stulte et volnera sananda sinunt._ "

Nothing happened, but then-

"Libertà!" The blonde had collapsed. Aiyana stiffened and crumpled as well. 


End file.
